


Truth, the Whole Truth

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [6]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Thaos wonders what would she think of him if she knew.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Truth, the Whole Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



Looking at the empty space where Nona’s image has been only moments ago, Thaos wonders what would she think of him if she knew. Would she still be so eager to help, so adamant in her offer to stand beside him?

She has had to use a dagger enough times to understand necessity. But it remains a duty, nothing more; she does not delight in taking lives. That is good. Moderation is important. Avoiding unnecessary losses – waste.

He should ask her if she regrets, make her wonder about it. Not too much; that burden would grow too heavy over time. But guilt and remorse are necessary, even if they constantly need to be pushed aside, closed away in the deepest recesses of the mind. Sealed, hidden, but still _present_. Without regret, there can be no sacrifice.

He glances at the map and pages of calculations littering his desk. This will be different. That...

Briefly, he lifts his hand, pressing it to his temple. The memories become clearer every time he closes his eyes, even when traces of Nona’s joy still linger in his thoughts. Dreams, even shared, can only do so much against the millennia-old nightmares.

It has to be done. Just as _that_ had to be done; he recognized that truth even without Woedica putting such a devoted soul in his way. But she was right to do so, of course, and he is grateful. To know and believe is very different than simply being able to _see_.

But would Nona still believe if she knew? Would she, when he cannot? Would she still smile at him, thinking she found a blessing when this is a burden and a curse? They all smiled in the beginning. But only those who never knew were able to smile until the end.


End file.
